Sounds Of The City
is the fourth song of Hi-5 House from Hi-5 House (Series 3). Lyrics Red light, green light Let's go across the road Red light, green light Going some places I know. Stomp, stomp, stomp go the people's feet Cars are going beep, beep, beep Clang, clang is the trams go by Neenah, neenah the sirens' light. It's the sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city beat. Going up, going down Racing around and 'round Uptown, downtown Hear all the city sounds. Stomp, stomp, stomp go the people's feet Cars are going beep, beep, beep Clang, clang is the trams go by Neenah, neenah the sirens' light. It's the sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city beat. Do you live in the city Or just passing through? When on top of the building Enjoy the view. Well, listen up now Can you hear that beat? It's the city sounds From the city streets. Stomp, stomp, stomp go the people's feet Cars are going beep, beep, beep Clang, clang is the trams go by Neenah, neenah the sirens' light. It's the sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city beat. It's the sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city Sounds of the city beat. City beat City beat. Spanish Lyrics Luz roja, luz verde La calle hay que cruzar Luz roja, luz verde Por grandes calles pasear. Stomp, stomp hacen todos con sus pies Los autos hacen beep, beep, beep Clang, clang el tranvía al pasar Neenah, neenah sirenas hay. Así son los sonidos Son los sonidos Son los sonidos Así suena la ciudad. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo Corriendo alrededor Suburbios, al centro Muchos sonidos hay. Stomp, stomp hacen todos con sus pies Los autos hacen beep, beep, beep Clang, clang el tranvía al pasar Neenah, neenah sirenas hay. Así son los sonidos Son los sonidos Son los sonidos Así suena la ciudad. ¿Vives en la ciudad O de paso estás? Subes a un edificio Paisajes verás. Escucha muy bien Un gran ritmo hay Son sonidos que En la calle oirás. Stomp, stomp hacen todos con sus pies Los autos hacen beep, beep, beep Clang, clang el tranvía al pasar Neenah, neenah sirenas hay. Así son los sonidos Son los sonidos Son los sonidos Así suena la ciudad. Así son los sonidos Son los sonidos Son los sonidos Así suena la ciudad. La ciudad La ciudad. Portuguese Lyrics Luz vermelha, luz verde Vamos atravessar a estrada Luz vermelha, luz verde Indo alguns lugares que eu conheço. Stomp, stomp, stomp vai os pés das pessoas Carros vão bipar, bipar, bipar Clang, clang é os bondes passam Neenah, neenah a luz das sereias. São os sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade batem. Subindo, descendo Correndo por aí e por aí Uptown, centro da cidade Ouça todos os sons da cidade. Stomp, stomp, stomp vai os pés das pessoas Carros vão bipar, bipar, bipar Clang, clang é os bondes passam Neenah, neenah a luz das sereias. São os sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade batem. Você mora na cidade Ou apenas passando? Quando no topo do prédio Aproveite a vista. Bem, ouça agora Você pode ouvir essa batida? São os sons da cidade Das ruas da cidade. Stomp, stomp, stomp vai os pés das pessoas Carros vão bipar, bipar, bipar Clang, clang é os bondes passam Neenah, neenah a luz das sereias. São os sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade batem. São os sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade Sons da cidade batem. Batida da cidade Batida da cidade. Gallery Dayen_Sounds_Of_The_City.png Stevie_Sounds_Of_The_City.png Tanika_Sounds_Of_The_City.png Ainsley_Sounds_Of_The_City.png Mary_Sounds_Of_The_City.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_14.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_13.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_12.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_11.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_10.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_9.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_8.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_7.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_6.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_5.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_4.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_3.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City_2.png Hi-5_Sounds_Of_The_City.png Category:Songs of the week Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:2016 Category:Music Key of C